Ash's Journey In The Thunder Region
by RyDog2010
Summary: Hi i'm Rydog2010
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: 21**

**Dawn: 17**

**Brock: 29 **

**Jessie & James: 55**

Brock & Ash were walking well pikachu on Ash's shoulder then Brock remembered something

Brock: Ash! I have to tell you something but promised you won't get mad.

Ash: go ahead I'm all ears.

Brock: Ash I don't know how to say this.

Ash: don't worry Brock whatever it is I understand.

There was a moment of silence

Brock: Ash I have to go home to Pewter City.

Ash: WHAT? WHY?

Brock: Because I'm going to start my own Journey.

Ash OK! I understand Brock but could you stay for my Gym Battle against Ryan?

Ash looks at Brock with hope in his eyes that he would say yes because he looks at Brock like a Brother does

Brock: I wish I could but I can't. I just have to leave good luck in your match and good bye Ash and you too pikachu

Pikachu: pikachu pika pipipi

Ash: it was an honor to have traveled with you Brock but now it's just me and my pokemon know

There was a moment of silence again between the two of friends and pikachu until pikachu shot a weak thunderbolt at Ash & Brock

Both: what was that for pikachu?

Pikachu: pi pika pika kachu

Ash: oh you just didn't want to see us cry you want a good bye meal

Pikachu: pika ka pi

Both Ash and Brock laugh

Brock: just a meal won't hurt

They ate then said their goodbyes to one another wishing luck to each other not before Brock gave Ash a notebook of instruction, recipes for pokemon food and him also how he could treat a pokemon when they were injured or sick so he wouldn't be completely lost

Ash: thank you Brock for everything (they were walking on different roads away from Lake Valor

Ash and pikachu walk for a couple of hours that's when Team Rocket showed up

Jessie: is that a voice I hear

James: it's speaking to me loud and clear

Jessie: on the wind

James: pass the stars

Meowth: in your ear

Jessie: bringing chaos at a breakneck pace

James: dashing hope, bringing fear in its place

Jessie: a rose by any other name is just as sweet

James: when everything worse, our work is complete

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Meowth: Meowth, is da name

Jessie: putting the do-gooders in their place

James: we're Team Rocket

All: In your face

Wobbeffet: wobbeffet

Mine Jr: mine mine

Team Rocket cries

Ash & pikachu: why are you crying?

Jessie: because is the last time we say our motto we quit Team Rocket

Ash: WHAT? WHY?

James: because I confess my love to Jessie

Ash: yes Misty May and Dawn owed me some money but why are you here

Jessie: we need a favor Ash

Ash: what kind of favor because it is criminal don't ask

James: no nothing like that. we need you to look out for Meowth we seen how much you take care of your Pokémon and we want to leave our best friend with someone we can trust also we willed be in Hoenn so Jessie can competed in contest under the name Jessilina

Ash: WHAT Jessie was Jessilina?

Team Rocket nodded

Meowth: so what do you say Ash?

Ash: I say yeah but what no "twerp"

Meowth: nah from now till the end you're the boss

James: take care of Meowth Ash from now on you're our friend

Ash: no problem and good luck in your relationship take care my friends

Jessie and James left

Meowth: boss don't put me in a pokeball okay

Ash: sure Meowth but you are gone have to train with my other Pokémon and I can't capture you right know because I have to ask for a favor to Professor Oak

Meowth: hey boss were is Brock and the twerpett

Ash hesitated for a few seconds

Pikachu: pi pikachu pi ka pika (they both left)

Ash toll Meowth why they left

Ash: why did you call Dawn twerpett and Brock by his name?

Meowth: I respect Brock but I don't like girl before the story know I don't like her at all I always thought you looked better with Misty

Dawn: Hi Ash

Ash: Oh Hay Dawn

Dawn: Bye

Ash: Bye

Meowth: Dawn's a IDIOT!

Ash and Pikachu laugh

Meowth: why you laughing boss? (Ask with a pulse look)

Ash: because you call Dawn an idiot, May twerpett yet you call Misty by her name

Pikachu: Chu pi ka chu pika pikachu-pi (why you only call Misty by her name?)

Meowth: I like Misty kind of like May but I hate Dawn she is too spoiled

Ash: okay moving on I would like to get some training done but first I got to call Liza, Professor Oak and Officer Jenny

Meowth: boss why? And with what will you call them for?

Ash: I want to use all my pokemon in the Thunder League but I need Charizard and Squirtle to come to Sinnoh and help us trained. Charizard has size and good control in its power I think Torterra and Infernape can learn allot from him. Squirtle has amazing aim he can be a big help to Buizel on learning how to control his aim has well to the others

Meowth: boss then call them already

Ash dialed the number to Liza

Liza: this is Liza

Ash: hi Liza it's me Ash just checking on Charizard

Liza: hi Ash. I need to tell you something Ash and ask a for a favor

Ash: anything Liza and I do it because you help Charizard a lot

Liza: that just it Charizard can't stay in the Charicific Valley anymore you need to take him back

Ash restrains himself not to jump of joy for the news they were giving him he was going to get back his loyal pokemon

Ash: but why Liza?

Liza: Charizard is to strong he is not getting stronger here he is already the strongest Charizard in the valley so is not doing him any good staying here

Ash: finally Charizard is the strongest Charizard I'm proud of him what about Charla how does she feel about this

Liza: she will be okay she's a mommy

Ash: WHAT whose the dad and how many kids

Liza: you're Charizard and two their eggs still you will take one I will take the other if that's okay with you

Ash: sure thing Liza but can you transfer Charizard and the egg for me to Professor Oak

Liza: yeah I will do it right know

Ash: not right know wait like an hour please I will call the Professor and will explain everything

Liza: okay bye Ash

Ash: wait Liza I was wondering if you would come and cheer for me and Charizard at the Thunder League

Liza: Charla would kill me if I didn't so yeah I'm going

Ash: thank you Liza bye

The Ash: okay time to call the Professor and tell him the news

Meowth: don't forget me

Ash: oh I won't Meowth

Meowth: boss just make your call I want to battle

Ash: you sure are eager to get strong

Meowth: I want to kick any Persian butt all the way to Pallet town and back just call him call him already

Ash: hold your Ponyta

Meowth: whatever boss

Oak: Ash is something wrong my boy

Ash: no professor I just have to tell you some news I got today

Oak: tell me anything my boy

Ash told him everything on how Jessie and James had quit Team Rocket because they were in love, how he was going to take care of Meowth he also told him about Charizard and the egg and how he wanted to have Charizard and Squirtle with him

Oak: those are some news my boy

Ash: Professor so is there any way I can carry more that 6 pokemon with me?

Oak: there is. Is a new invention call the pokeglove that allows you to carry 15 pokemon with you only problem is that you need to have a recommendation by a Professors or an Elite Four member

Ash: so you won't recommend me (his tone was a sad tone)

Oak: no my boy I will recommend you which pokemon center is the closes to were you're from right know my boy

Ash: Lighting City pokemon center is like two hour away flying and a day walking

Oak: then get there in two hours there is a limited amount of pokeglove

Ash: okay bye Professor

Oak: Ash my boy wait I have to tell you something all your pokemon evolve there is only a little problem nothing serious

Ash: everyone man they are getting strong I have to get stronger know

Oak: yes Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile and Corphish

Ash: wait you said everyone what about Bulbasaur those he still not what to evolve because he know I'm okay with that he has already been one of my strongest pokemon

Oak: no my boy he evolve to in a week twice that are little problem he his know a Venusaur

Ash: WHAT! How his that possible?

Oak: he evolve because of May's Venusaur so he could be with her

Ash: know I get it

Meowth: that's true love it all most brings a tear to my eye

Pikachu: pika pi pika ka chu pikachu (you said it Meowth) Pikachu sobs cries

Ash: so where Bul... I mean Venusaur

Oak: he is right here what to say hi to him he is a bit lonely right know because May's Venusaur is with her training for the Grand Festival is in 6 weeks at Olivine City

Ash: that sucks but sure hi Venusaur I'm so proud of you and you evolve for a girl

Venusaur: venusaur ven saur venusaur (what can I say I'm in love)

Ash: congratulation but can you and tell the others if they can trained and you to for the Thunder League so you guys can be in tip top shape for the Thunder League

Venusaur: saur venusaur (sure bye)

The call ended

Ash: okay time to go to Lighting City

Meowth/Pikachu: (were with you all the way)

Meowth: boss how are we going to get to Lighting City in two hours

Ash: did you forget about Staraptor

Meowth: you sure he can carry all three of use

Ash: yeah he grew like five inches during The Sinnoh Grand Festival (Grand Festival was 2 weeks long)

Meowth: okay boss then let's get going

Ash: Meowth get on my right shoulder (Pikachu didn't even need to be told when he was already on Ash left shoulder)

Ash: come on out Staraptor can you take all three of us to Lighting City pokemon center oh yeah Meowth is one my pokemon

Staraptor: staraptor tor star (yeah get on)

Ash got on Staraptor with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders and were off to Pastoria so Ash could get his pokemon and pokeglove. Ash toll Staraptor about how Dawn and Brock left and how Jessie and James were a couple Staraptor was shocked if they were not flying he would have fallen anime style

TWO HOURS LATER

TWO HOURS LATER

They had finally arrived at Pastoria pokemon center Staraptor was tire so Ash recalled it thanking him for a job well done and given it a well deserved rest

Meowth: boss aren't you gone call Professor Oak so he can send you Charizard and the pokeglove

Ash: yeah but first I have to take My Pokemon for a checkup except for you and Pikachu

Ash: Nurse Joy can you please take a look at my pokemon

Joy: sure is my job

Ash: is always better to ask my name is Ash by the way

Joy: you're very polite I will call you when their check up is done

Ash gave her his pokeballs then made his way to the videophone

Oak: just in time I was beginning to worry something happen to you my boy

Ash: sorry Professor my pokemon needed their checkup but do you have Charizard, the egg and the pokeglove

Oak: yes but before I sent them to you put your pokedex in the slot for the pokedex so I can synchronize it to your pokeglove no one will be able to put it on other then you if they do they will be shocked with electricity so make sure no one put it on

Ash put is pokedex in the slot for the pokedex then waited for a couple of seconds till the synchronization was complete

Oak: everything is ready here I'm ready to teleport you your pokeglove my boy

Ash: where is it going to come out from or does Nurse Joy give me one

Oak: no my boy you don't get it from Nurse Joy but that would be something she is so hot I have your pokeglove here with me I like I said before it was synchronize to your pokedex and you will receive it from an Alakazam that use teleport to where you are my boy

_Ash mind: the Professor has the same dirty mind has Brock when it comes to Nurse Joy pervert_

right as the Professor was done telling Ash how he would receive his pokeglove Alakazam show up and gave Ash it's pokeglove then teleport away the pokeglove didn't look special or high tech it look like the gloves Ash was wearing only difference between them was that the pokeglove was made of leather

Ash: Professor are you sure this glove allows me to carry 15 pokemon with me it just looks like a regular glove

Oak: it has a computer chip inside the glove that why it's made of leather so water won't short circuit it the glove

Ash: ooo ok can I get Charizard back I can't wait to see him again

Oak: sure thing my boy

The Professor transfer Charizard pokeball to Ash and with that end it the call

Ash: welcome back to the family Charizard, time to call Jenny so I can get Squirtle back even if is for only a couple of months

Pikachu: chu pi chu pika (welcome back big guy)

Meowth: welcome back old friend

Ash call Vermilion City Fire Department the videophone rang three times before Jenny answer

Jenny: hello this is Officer Jenny how can the Blastoise fire squad help you

Ash: Jenny its me Ash and what do you mean Blastoise fire squad is the Squirtle squad

Jenny: Ash its so good to hear from you but they are no longer Squirtle they all evolved after you called a month ago

Ash: so how is my Blastoise Doing?

Jenny: they are all doing great but having leadership problems

Ash: why I though my Blastoise was the leader

Jenny: yeah but you see five days ago they all had a free for all battle an your Blastoise lost so the others thick that the one that won the match should be the leader

Ash: why doesn't Blastoise battle the other again and win this time to become the leader again I know for a fact that he is the strongest

Jenny: he doesn't want to battle he told me that he wants to go back with you and get stronger like it was always meant to be

Ash: it would be my honor to have Blastoise in my team again if you want to but is up to you Jenny

Jenny: is not my decision is his and he already made his decision I was going to transfer him to Professor Oak lab but decided to wait for when you call I will send him right know

Ash: no send him to Pastoria pokemon center with me I want him to come in my journey so he can help me train

Jenny: sure thing Ash and thank you for letting me keep Blastoise for all this time (Jenny couldn't take it anymore and cry)

Ash: is okay Jenny please don't cry you look for beautiful when you don't cry

Jenny: thank you Ash for the comment and for everything he is being transfer right know (sobs)

Ash: it wasn't a comment it's the true and thank care for Blastoise all this time bye and I hope you come and see me at the Sinnoh League and cheered for me and Blastoise

Jenny: I wouldn't missed it for the world bye Ash

The call was ended

Ash know had Blastoise pokeball in his hand along side with Charizard then Ash heard Nurse Joy call for him

Joy: Ash your pokemon are all healed and are in tip top shape

Ash: thank you Nurse Joy (he got his pokeball and exited the pokemon center)

Meowth: boss doesn't you think that you should capture me know

Ash: if you want to then we can have formal introductions

Meowth: sure thing boss

Ash toss a pokeball to Meowth there was no struggle Ash captured Meowth

Ash: come on out Meowth

Meowth: boss that thing sure doesn't make me feel welcome I can't stand the feeling

Pikachu: pikachu chu pipi ka (I know what you mean)

Ash: don't worry you won't have to go in it if you don't want to know time to meet everyone

**Ash tosses seven pokeballs that reveal ****Mamepato****, Garcomp, Pokabu, ****Mijumaru**

, Blastoise, Tsutarja and Charizard

The pokemon look at each other

Ash: guys I want you to meet Blastoise and Charizard they were some of my first pokemon and guys this is my thunder team

Meowth: boss aren't you gone introduce me

Ash: sure guys I also want you to meet someone else

The pokemon turned to Ash and Pikachu and to Meowth Staraptor wasn't surprised he already knew

Ash: this is Meowth he use to be Team Rocket's Meowth don't worry he won't hurt you he his know one of us part of the family

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu pika pi pi (Jessie and James are now a couple and quit Team Rocket)

Meowth: I won't hurt you right know but when I get stronger I'm going to kick all your butts for all those blastoffs

Charizard: charizard zar chari charizard (you don't scare me little one)

The First Day of the Yellow League!

Ash: I choose you Vaporeon!

Peter: Go Hitmontop!

Ash: Vaporeon Hydro Pump!

Peter: Hitmontop Rolling Kick!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ash: I choose you Jolteon!

Tim The Hopper: Go Torterra!

Ash: Jolteon Thunder!

Tim The Hopper: Torterra Leaf Storm!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ash: I choose you Flareon!

Tom The Hunter: Go Gangar!

Ash Fire Spin!

Tom The Hunter: Night Shade!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ash: I choose you Espeon!

Yolei the Breeder: Go Hitmonlee!

Ash: Psychic!

Yolei: Hi Jump Kick!

After an intense battle Ash won


	2. Chapter 2

Ash: I choose you Umbreon!

Patrick: Go Hitmonchan!

Ash: Bite!

Patrick: Maga Punch!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ash: I choose you Leafeon!

Ken: Go Skitty!

Ash: Leaf Storm!

Ken: Blizzard!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ash: I choose you Glaceon!

Jean: Go Mr. Mime!

Ash: Ice Beam!

Jean: Thunder!

After an intense battle Ash won

Ref: The Final Battle between Ash and Harry Begin!

Ash: Charizard and Infernape Go!

Harry: Pikachu and Pichu Go!

Ash: Both of you Flamethrower!

Harry: Both of you Thunder Ball!

Ash: Over Heat!

Harry: Thunder!

Ash: Charizard Dragon Rage and Infernape Flame Wheel!

Harry: Thunder Pichu and Pikachu Volt Tackle!

The rest of the Ash Beat All But One

Harry: Blaziken Fire Spin!

Ash: Pikachu Spinning Volt Tackle!

Ash Then Won the Match, The Trophy and May's Love one year later Ash and May Had Two Boys and one Girl the First Boy's Name Was Ryan, The Second Boy's Name Was Alfredo And The Girl Well Her Name Was Ashley.

Jen: Mommy that's you're Name!

Ashley: Yes it is!

Ash: Telling Jen that story again?

Ashley: Yeah Dad!

May: Ash stop teasing your Daughter!

Ash: Okay!


End file.
